Contra Natura
by Yuuki Otsutsuki-chan
Summary: Siempre había tenido muy buen autocontrol, había aprendido a tenerlo. Pero el latido del corazón del hombre, su olor, el calor que despedía su cuerpo; todo en él le gritaba humanidad. Presa. Yui descendió sobre el Padre Komori como la muerte. (AU. Yui vampiro. Harem inverso. YuixAll)


**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Realmente no se por qué estoy subiendo esta historia, simplemente ha sido una idea con la que he estado fantaseando los últimos días ¿Y no les pasa que están a punto de dormirse y empiezan a imaginar cualquier tontería para luego terminar todos trasnochados? Pues ese es mi caso.

Siempre quise ver a una Yui nacida como vampiro (siempre me han molestado un poco los dramas de: "¡Tu eres humana y yo un vampiro!") y como no he encontrado nada por ahí, decidí agregar mi propio grano de arena al fandom y ver qué tal. Esta idea está fuertemente influenciada por el fanfic en inglés de LightPhyre, **The First Bride**. Les recomiendo que lo lean, especialmente si les gusta un harem _enserio._

Bien, les advierto que esta historia esta calificada como M (por precaución) y, como tal, pueden esperar cosas como: malas palabras, sangre _(¿Tu crees?),_ violencia _(no me digas),_ sexo _(tal vez)._ Recuerden que esto es un Harem Inverso y, conociendo a los protagonistas, seguramente habrá situaciones de consentimiento dudoso (está por verse).

 **Disclaimer:** Mis abogados y yo estamos trabajando en eso. ¡Algún día Diabolik lovers será mio!

* * *

 **Capitulo I: 0 Horas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sentía especialmente débil hoy, más de lo normal. Pero, considerando que toda su vida había sido una criatura particularmente frágil, no debería sorprenderla. Su garganta se sentía como lija y lo mejor sería que nadie se le acercara hasta que recibiera su ración de sangre, sin importar lo mucho que eso le desagradara.

Le costó tanto despertarse en la mañana como todos los días, no importaba todo el cansancio que sintiera o como la luz del sol la molestaba sin cesar, tenía terminantemente prohibido deambular en las noches. Su toque de queda era a las 8:00 pm.

Se levanto de la cama y caminó directo al baño a prepararse para el día, arrastraba un largo camisón blanco. _Nunca usarás prendas oscuras._

Mojó su cara con agua helada, aunque sabía que su temperatura corporal emulaba la de un cadáver. Finalmente se miró al espejo, esperando lo mejor.

Sus esperanzas fueron en vano, su piel blanca era casi traslucida y sus ojeras eran más pronunciadas, oscuras; junto con su cabello rubio pálido, parecía un fantasma.

La única parte de ella que aun mantenía un matiz intenso y rico eran sus ojos, de un rosado que era casi rojo. Era la parte de ella que mayor inquietud causaba en las personas. _Humanos,_ se recordó, _no son lo mismo que yo._

Racionalmente sabía que se le consideraba hermosa, que su cuerpo esbelto y ágil era atractivo, que su rostro era adorable, pero los que la rodeaban sabían lo que era y sus ojos llenos de envidia o deseo siempre estarían repletos de rechazo.

Eres un monstruo. Fenómeno. _Contra_ _natura._

Fue lo primero que comprendió por sí misma, a pesar de que todos dentro de estas paredes nunca habían sido crueles de forma explícita, todavía podía verlo en sus caras y en cómo era controlada desde siempre. _Comerás así, dormirás así, te vestirás así y nunca saldrás._

Se puso una blusa y una larga falda, ambas blancas. Toda su ropa era blanca. Salió de su habitación, que estaba escondida en las partes más alejadas de la iglesia.

Caminó por pasillos oscuros viendo perfectamente y agradecida de ello, era muy temprano en la mañana. Cuando llegó al área de misa, donde estaba el altar, el confesionario y la inmensa cantidad de bancas para los creyentes, comenzó a organizar y limpiar todo antes de la misa de la 7:00 am. A pesar de que se sentía débil, siempre sería más duradera y resistente que cualquier ser humano, después de todo, era inmortal.

Yui, solamente Yui. Ella realmente no sabía si creía o no en Dios, simplemente había sido un concepto que estuvo presente desde que recordaba. Ella sólo sabía que quería algo más que esto, que estar encerrada, que ser ignorada, que estar sedienta. _Que estar sola._

Escuchó perfectamente los pasos que se acercaban, estos eran muy silenciosos, pero había un peso y una seguridad que le decían exactamente quién era. Ella pulía una estatua de la Virgen cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla, lo saludó:

-Buenos días, Padre Komori- la voz de la chica era ligera, como campanillas, siempre con un toque de sumisión.

-Buenos días, Yui ¿Cómo te encuentras?- sonaba lo suficientemente amable, lo suficientemente respetuoso. Pero ella entendía a la perfección la insinuación detrás de sus palabras:

 _¿Tienes sed? ¿Enloquecerás? ¿Atacarás a alguien?_

Ella sabía cuál era su estado, su dolorida garganta y cansado cuerpo se lo gritaban, ello lo veía en el color intenso de sus ojos. Pero, por alguna razón (tal vez rebeldía), le mintió al Padre.

-Estoy perfectamente, Padre. No se preocupe por eso- se sentía amargada, ella nunca estaba _bien,_ pero su voz no reflejó nada de eso. Siempre había sido demasiado dulce.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- respondió el señor de ropa negra, su cuello lo marcaba como alguien de autoridad dentro de la iglesia. Pasó a un lado de donde la joven aún limpiaba la estatua, descuidadamente cerca.

Ella realmente no pudo controlarse esta vez. Siempre había tenido muy buen autocontrol, había _aprendido_ a tenerlo. Pero el latido del corazón del hombre, su olor, el calor que despedía su cuerpo; todo en él le gritaba humanidad.

 _Presa._

Y ella de repente ya no estaba allí, se movió más rápido de lo que se había movido en sus dieciséis años. Sabía que todo a su alrededor la debilitaba, que el relicario de plata que tenía que llevar al cuello era el inicio de una enorme jaula, todo la hacía lenta, débil. Tal vez fue el cumulo de sentimientos negativos, de rencor, de sed, de auto odio, lo que la había llevado a un arranque de locura.

Descendió sobre el Padre Komori como la muerte. Tal vez ese era el objetivo final ¿Quién sabe?

Este se giró a una velocidad anormal, con los ojos tremendamente abiertos. Todo sucedió muy rápido… Yui vio como él sacaba algo de su bolsillo, pero no le importó; se concentró en agarrar los brazos del hombre con una fuerza que rompía huesos.

Se acercó a su garganta con emoción, haciendo que él se inclinara para estar a su altura; su boca se abrió y pequeños colmillos estuvieron por perforar la arteria del hombre. Hasta que escuchó por fin el gemido lastimero que salía del Padre, el corazón acelerado de terror.

 _Él es una persona, un humano frágil…_

En ese pequeño lapsus de pensamiento, su agarre mortífero se aligeró y fue empujada con una fuerza que jamás pertenecería a un humano normal. Cayó al suelo sentada, deslizándose un poco por este.

Podía sentir el aroma de sangre por todos lados, sabía que sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante y podía detectar de forma lejano un ardor en su brazo izquierdo. No le prestó atención a nada de eso, sólo podía pensar que había estado a punto de atacar a un hombre que había conocido toda su vida, había querido _matarlo_. Definitivamente era un monstruo, hermosa, pero aun así una bestia.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, toda una mezcla de vergüenza y terror _¿Qué será de mí? ¿Me mataran?_

-Yo…yo… lo siento, lo siento tanto… no quise… no quería…- Yui se lamento entre sollozos, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, sólo era un murmullo histérico.

El Padre miró a la criatura que tenía en frente, tirada en el suelo a pesar de estar en la cima de la cadena alimenticia; el brazo de la niña sangraba de donde la había cortado con un cuchillo. Su propios brazos sangraban de donde ella le había clavado las uñas.

Sentía una mezcla de emociones confusas en sí mismo, pero podía reconocer la compasión. Se había apegado a la criatura a lo largo de los años.

 _Un cazador de vampiros sintiendo compasión por uno._ Pensó con sorna, no se le escapaba la ironía.

Reconocía que había pospuesto por mucho tiempo la sangre para la vampiresa, no supo si fue apropósito o no. Suspiró, la niña todavía estaba llorando en el suelo. Puras contradicciones.

Miró la hora, eran las 5:30 am; todavía quedaba mucho para que abrieran la iglesia.

La dejó donde estaba, buscaría una ofrenda de paz.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Yui al fin se tranquilizó, la luz había empezado a entrar por las coloridas vidrieras y sabía que tenía que irse.

Miró a su alrededor asustada, ni siquiera había notado que el Padre Komori se había ido. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando notó que no muy lejos de ella se encontraba un frasco, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, estaba lleno de sangre.

Tomándolo en sus manos, usó su gran velocidad y llegó rápido a encerrarse en su habitación sin ventanas. _Para que nunca veas la luna._

Se bebió el contenido del frasco de inmediato, recostada en la puerta; disfrutó enormemente su sabor, como el ardor en su garganta desaparecía y la herida en su brazo se cerraba, pero lamentando que fuera tan poca sangre.

Cuando había consumido hasta la última gota, sintiendo como su mente se aclaraba al librarse de la sed, notó una nota amarrada al frasco. La tomó con inquietud, reconociendo la letra del Padre:

"Olvidemos lo que sucedió"

A pesar de que Yui sentía una vergüenza mortal, su cuerpo se llenó de alivio al instante. Parece que no sería castigada.

 _Se sentía aliviada de haber atacado al Padre y no a otro,_ al instante se estremeció por un pensamiento tan horrible, pero no podía evitarlo, quién sabe qué sería de ella si hubiese sido otro hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

El Padre tomó una decisión, pensando en el altercado de antes.

Había estado retrasándolo, atascado en su compasión por la chica y el miedo al clan Sakamaki, que eran el aquelarre más poderoso de su raza, un rey y sus príncipes. Pero era inevitable, era la única razón por la que los cazadores mantendrían a una vampiresa con ellos, como moneda de cambio.

La niña era sumamente valiosa, las mujeres de su especie eran muy raras y codiciadas; había sido un golpe de suerte que ellos la encontraran cuando era muy pequeña.

Estaba decidido, Yui se iría de la iglesia.


End file.
